The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a dry nonwoven fabric is prepared by a blending process that blends fibers, a carding process that removes short fibers and selects and evenly arrays only long fibers, a needle punching process that combines a 2D fiber array with 3D through vertical movement of a needle plate attached with a needle, and a winding process that conveys a nonwoven fabric and winds the conveyed nonwoven fabric on a roller.
When the nonwoven fabric is prepared by blending two or more fibers, it is desired to uniformly and reproducibly blend heterogeneous fibers in a fiber blending process.
The known fiber blending process is performed by flying and blending two or more fibers in the air. Therefore, the fibers are not uniformly blended, and as a result, the quality of a completed nonwoven fabric is not consistent.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1280354 and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1268925 relate to a kapok complex nonwoven fabric and a method for preparing the same. Only a blending ratio of all kapok fibers and thermoplastic polymer fibers is disclosed and a method that can uniformly blend the fibers is not presented.